A,N,I,M,A,L,S
by xxlaylayxx
Summary: Sasuke sings about himself and Sakura with comments from a few of their friends, teacher, and parents! songfic and crack! song: Animals - Nickelback


**if you didnt already know this i'm EEF loves Itachi and i just got locked out of my account cuz i forgot my email :P im putting everything that was on there on this account! sorry if its a little confusing :/ enjoy! (:**

**discalimer: i dont own naruto or this song! tear.  
**

lyrics (talking) **Naruto** _Karin_ Mr. Haruno _Mrs. Haruno_ **"Kakashi"** _**SasuSaku**_

I, I'm driving black on black

Just got my license back (_WHAT THE HELL!! HE TOLD ME HE DIDN'T! _** Face it, he hates you.**)

I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track

I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride

Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight (Damn straight she's an angel!)

I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out (_She snuck out?!_)

I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run

Your mom don't know that you were missing

She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing (_HELL YEA I'M PISSED!!_)

Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit (**Yea I was thinkin' that Sasuke…**)

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple animals (_B-b-b-b-b-b-but you're MY animal Sasuke-kun!!_)

So come on baby, get in (_B-b-but I'm your baby right???_)

Get in, just get in

Check out the trouble we're in (_OH YOU'RE IN A SHIT LOAD OF TROUBLE!!_)

You're beside me on the seat

Got your hand between my knees (**oh like I didn't see that one coming. **_You bitch! Get your hands off my Sasuke-kun! _ That couldn't be my Sakura doing that! _I have no comment…_**"WOO! GO SAKURA!" ** **K**_A_**K**_A_**S**_H_**I**_?_**!**)

And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze (**"YUP! Been here the whole damn time!"**)

It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear

But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears (**We all knew it was bound to happen**)

By now, no doubt that we were heading south

I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth

'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch

It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch (_But Sasuke-kun! You told me you loved ME!!! _**Once again, just face the awesomely amazing truth that he absolutely despises you. ****pwned…** O_h shut your trap!_)

I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it (_I_ F_I_N_D_ M_A_N_Y_ T_H_I_N_G_S_ W_R_O_N_G _W_I_T_H _I_T_!_!)

Just acting like we're animals (**"HELL YEA!"**)

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in

Get in, just get in (**BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR SHE'LL GET IN! **_God you're an idiot…_)

Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks

We're sitting in the back

And we just started getting busy (**"in other words they were horny and Sasuke just took her right there"**)

When she whispered "What was that?"

The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are

And that was when she started screamin'

"That's my dad outside the car!" (DAMN STRAIGHT I'M OUTSIDE THE CAR!)

Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition (**nice teme…just nice…..**)

Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions

I guess they knew that she was missing (_DAMN STRAIGH I KNEW SHE WAS MISSING!_ **But you just said you didn't know that Sakura snuck out earlier…** _Screw you._)

As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing (**which we all know it wasn't! **_YOU BETTER BE JUST KISSING HER MOUTH!!_)

Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit (OH BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY YOU'LL BE QUITING IN THE NEAR FUTURE!!! **BELIEVE IT!!** _oh put a sock in it dipshit._)

Ain't nothing wrong with it (OH THERE'S PLENTY WRONG WITH IT DIPSHIT!)

Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows (_I DIDN'T KNOW DIPSHIT!_)

We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in

We're just a couple animals (**BELIEVE IT DIPSHIT!**)

Get in, just get in

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Check out the trouble we're in

We're just a couple animals

Get in, just get in (**"OH YOU KNOW SHE IS DIPSHIT!"**)

_**DIPSHIT!**_


End file.
